Night Alcohol
by Sannihyun
Summary: [MEANIE or MINWON of Seventeen] [Mingyu x Wonwoo] Wonwoo datang ke bar untuk minum, namun ada bosnya yang bernama Kim Mingyu. Mereka sama-sama patah hati. Dari rekan kerja, menjadi teman curhat. — Oneshot, Completed


Proudly Present,

.

 **Night Alcohol**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

 _._

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah bar yang letaknya ada di sekitar Itaewon. Sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak begitu menyukai minuman keras, namun untuk hari ini ia ingin menumpahkan segala kegundahannya. Wonwoo ingin meneguk minuman beralkohol hingga ia mabuk dan tak mengenal sekitar. Tingkat toleransi Wonwoo pada alkohol tidak begitu tinggi. Ia bisa mabuk hanya dengan tiga atau empat kaleng bir—masa bodoh, Wonwoo benar–benar ingin mabuk malam ini.

Wonwoo memesan minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang rendah. Masih terlalu sore untuk mabuk, pikirnya. Sembari menunggu minumannya, Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitar. Banyak orang yang menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti hentakan musik. Bar tersebut belum terlalu ramai, jam masih menunjukkan angka 8 malam.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Sang Bartender memberikan pesanan Wonwoo dan mengulas senyum tipis. Wonwoo membalasnya dengan mengucapkan terima kasih, " _Anytime_."

Tangan Wonwoo mengangkat gelas berisi minuman yang ia pesan tadi, meminumnya sedikit. Ada rasa aneh yang tak familiar bagi Wonwoo—tentu saja karena Wonwoo bukan maniak minuman beralkohol. Ia tetap meminumnya, sedikit demi sedikit. Terkadang ia mengikuti alunan musik yang menghentak, menggerakkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Suara tersebut mengejutkan Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo menghentikan pergerakannya. Mata Wonwoo menatap seorang lelaki yang kini berdiri disebelah kirinya. Lelaki itu memilikki paras yang tampan dan tubuh tinggi. Wonwoo menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan sedikit ruas agar lelaki itu bisa duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Silahkan, Tuan Kim." ujar Wonwoo singkat, dan setelahnya lelaki tinggi itu duduk. Wonwoo tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya—ya, Wonwoo mengenal lelaki itu. Dia adalah Kim Mingyu, CEO muda yang juga menjadi atasan Wonwoo dikantor. Diantara seluruh bar di Seoul, kenapa harus disini? Wonwoo sedikit mnggerutu, namun memilih untuk kembali meneguk minumannya.

Mingyu memesan sebuah minuman kepada bartender, kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada laki–laki yang duduk disebelahnya. "Sedang mengalami hari yang buruk, Wonwoo– _ssi_?"

Wonwoo ingin sekali mengabaikan pertanyaan lelaki itu, namun ia tak ingin dianggap tak sopan pada atasan sendiri. "Bisa dibilang seperti itu, Tuan Kim."

Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, " _The same thing happened to me_. _Yeah_ , hari ini aku juga sedang mengalami _bad day_."

Sebenarnya Wonwoo tak begitu peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada lelaki itu—tapi, sekali lagi, Mingyu tetaplah atasannya. Wonwoo tidak ingin jabatannya diperusahaan terancam. Jadi, ia memilih untuk mendengarkan dan menganggapi ucapan Mingyu. Mata Wonwoo bergulir pada tangan Mingyu yang ada diatas meja bar. Satu cincin melingkar di jari manis Mingyu, da nada satu lagi tersemat di jari kelingkingnya. Dua cincin itu sama—cincin tersebut adalah cincin pernikahan Mingyu.

Mingyu menyadari kemana arah pandangan Wonwoo tertuju, " _Well_ , aku hampir saja menjadi duda."

"Hampir?"

"Ya, hampir." Mingyu mengangguk pelan. Ia memainkan cincin yang berada di jari kelingkingnya, "Pasanganku mengatakan bahwa ia ingin bercerai dariku. Sebelum dia benar–benar pergi ke pengacara, aku harus bertemu dengannya."

Wonwoo meneguk minuman miliknya. Ia mendengarkan ucapan Mingyu. Matanya melirik apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh laki–laki itu. Mingyu masih memandangi cincin yang melingkar pada jemarinya— _jika memang pemuda itu mencari istrinya, kenapa dia ada disini?_

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi padamu, Wonwoo– _ssi_?" tanya Mingyu, "Kau bisa bercerita, dan setelahnya aku akan bercerita."

Wonwoo menggoyang–goyangkan gelasnya. Isi gelas miliknya sedikit tercecer di meja bartender, namun Wonwoo tak pedulu. Tangan Wonwoo menopang sisi kiri kepala Wonwoo. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Aku baru saja putus hubungan—dia selingkuh dibelakangku setelah kami sudah bertahun–tahun bersama. Mungkin dia lelah dan bosan berhubungan denganku." Wonwoo meminum satu teguk, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kenapa bisa istri anda ingin bercerai, Tuan Kim?" tanya Wonwoo, namun ia segera menambahkan dengan cepat—"Jika anda ingin bercerita pada saya."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, "Istri? Dia tidak suka dipanggil istri, ia selalu berkata bahwa pasangan hidpu atau _soul mate_ lebih berkesan." Mingyu meneguk minumannya. Merasakan sensasi minuman beralkohol yang masuk kedalam mulutnya, "Karena kau adalah pegawai terbaikku, aku akan bercerita— _well_ , dia marah karena aku membawa seorang bayi kerumah."

"Bayi?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan, "Apa Anda selingkuh dibelakang pasangan Anda itu sehingga selingkuhan Anda hamil dan melahirkan seorang bayi?"

Tawa Mingyu menyapa gendang telinga Wonwoo. Mata Wonwoo tak pernah lagi terlepas dari laki–laki yang ada disampingnya. Ia dapat melihat pandangan kecewa yang tersirat di mata Mingyu.

"Dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama," ujar Mingyu dengan suara lirih, namun Wonwoo cukup jeli untuk mendengarnya. "Sekalipun aku tahu dia tidak bisa memberiku keturunan, aku tetap menikahinya. Selama 4 tahun kehidupan rumah tangga kami, aku bahagia—benar–benar bahagia karena memilikkinya. Aku tidak tahu dia bisa berpkir seperti itu." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang duduk disampingnya, "Itu anak seorang wanita malang, hasil hubungannya dengan kekasihnya yang sudah meninggalkannya. Dia meninggal saat melahirkan putranya—karena aku sudah menghubungi rumah sakit tempatnya melahirkan jauh–jauh hari jika ada bayi yang tak diinginkan orangtuanya maka mereka bisa memberikannya padaku."

Jeda sebentar, Mingyu mengalihkan atensinya dari Wonwoo keseluruh penjuru bar. Musik masih memenuhi bangunan hiburan malam tersebut, namun hati Mingyu tak bisa menjadi lebih baik. Wonwoo masih menatap Mingyu, matanya memandang setiap gerak–gerik lelaki tersebut. Matanya mulai sayu, entah karena alcohol atau apa.

"Jadi bayi itu…?" Wonwoo tak melanjutkan perkatannya.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Itu bayi si wanita malang yang kuceritakan. Pasanganku bertanya bagaimana jika kami mengadopsi seorang anak, karena dia menginginkannya. Aku menyetujui permintaannya, karena itulah aku mengambil bayi itu." Mingyu tersenyum miris, "Aku berharap dia menyukainya, tapi yang ada aku malah dituduh selingkuh."

Wonwoo memilih untuk meneguk seluruh minumannya hingga tak tersisa. Hal tersebut membuat pening menghampiri Wonwoo seketika. "Pasangan Anda adalah orang yang bodoh, Tuan Kim—bagaimana dia bisa menyia–nyiakan Anda yang sudah berjuang untuk kebahagiannya?"

Mingyu menoleh, "Kau sudah mabuk, Wonwoo– _ssi_."

Sebuah gelengan keras dari Wonwoo, "Saya tidak mabuk, Tuan Kim." Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya pada tangannya yang terlipat di meja bartender, "Bagaimana ada orang seperti pasangan Anda? Dia menuduh Anda selingkuh, padahal yang Anda lakukan adalah melengkapi kebahagian kalian. Dasar manusia bodoh."

Sebuah senyuman tipis terkembang pada bibir Mingyu. Ia tidak marah pada Wonwoo yang mengatai bodoh seseorang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok orang yang sangat dia cintai, "Dia mungkin bodoh, ceroboh, menyebalkan—tapi dia adalah orang yang paling berharga dan aku cintai. Jadi, menurutmu apakah dia akan kembali padaku, Wonwoo– _ssi_? Karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya."

Tak ada balasan dari Wonwoo, namun Mingyu dapat melihat bahu Wonwoo yang bergetar. Lagi–lagi Mingyu mengembangkan senyuman tipis. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Wonwoo dan membawa tubuhnya untuk mendekat.

Mingyu mengecup kepala Wonwoo dengan lembut, "Maukah kau kembali, Won? Kembali pada Kim Mingyu yang kau benci ini?"

Ucapan Mingyu hanya dibalas isakan pelan dari Wonwoo. Mingyu kembali mengecup kepala lelaki yang ia cintai—Jeon Wonwoo, pasangan hidupnya.

"Ada _baby_ yang menunggu kedatangan orangtuanya dirumah, Won." ujar Mingyu dengan lembut, "Tidakkah kau ingin pulan, eum?"

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Ia segera melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Mingyu, memeluk lelaki yang sudah menjadi kawan hidupnya bertahun–tahun. Wonwoo terisak pelan, ia berujar dengan lirih, "Maafkan aku, Gyu."

Mingyu mengusap kepala Wonwoo dan sesekali mencium pelipis Wonwoo dengan sayang, "Tidak apa–apa, _Love_. Aku mengerti kalau kau melakukannya karena kau menyayangiku, Won."

Mereka terus merengkuh satu sama lain untuk beberapa waktu kemudian. Wonwoo adalah orang pertama yang melepas pelukan mereka. Isakan Wonwoo sudah berhenti, namun air mata masih membasahi wajahnya. Tangan Mingyu terangkat untuk menghapus airmata Wonwoo, mengusapnya pelan. Senyuman Mingyu tak pernah terlepas dari wajahnya.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Mingyu yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu melepas cincin yang melingkar di jemari kelingkingnya. Ia menatap cincin itu sebentar sebelum mengembalikannya pada pemilik yang sebenarnya. "Ini milikmu, Won." Mingyu menyematkan cincin tersebut pada jemari manis Wonwoo. Kemudian ia mengecup punggung tangan Wonwoo. "Cantik."

Mingyu mendongak, matanya bertemu dengan manik coklat Wonwoo yang indah. Selama kenal dengan Wonwoo, bagi Mingyu tak ada yang lebih indah dari mata Wonwoo. Mata yang selalu menunjukkan keteguhan namun juga kepolosan. Wonwoo tersenyum, ia kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Mingyu. Membuat jarak keduanya benar–benar dekat sehingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lainnya. Mingyu tahu apa yang Wonwoo inginkan, maka ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Wonwoo. Bibir Mingyu menempel pada bibir Wonwoo, awalnya hanya kecupan singkat, namun Wonwoo tidak puas. Ia melumat bibir Mingyu dan dibalas oleh lelaki itu. Setelah keduanya merasakan kebutuhan oksigen yang semakin menipis, mereka melepaskan tautan bibir tersebut namun tetap dalam jarak yang dekat.

"Kita sudahi drama ini dan segera pulang. Ada _baby_ yang menunggu kita dirumah orangtuaku, Wonwoo sayang."

Mata Wonwoo berbinar, "Kau sudah memberinya nama, Gyu?"

"Sudah." ujar Mingyu dengan senyuman, "Kim Woomin. Woo yang artinya bantuan, dan Min yang berarti batu permata yang mulia. Nantinya dia akan menjadi bantuan yang berguna dan permata yang mulia untuk semua orang."

Wonwoo membalas senyuman Mingyu, "Nama yang sangat bagus."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Sanni's Note**

Meanie—lagi, yeah

Entah, gatau, pokoknya hidup Meanie!

 **P.S** — NO EDIT. Konsekuensi ditanggung penonton hahaha

* * *

 _ **Nganjuk, August 6** **th** **2016**_


End file.
